Arrogant Love
Arrogant Love is the forty-first chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Yu fully awakens with the second trumpet as the King of Salt and intends to end humanity. Kureto attempts to destroy him before he destroys the world, but Yu cuts Abaddon's manifestation in two. Asuramaru appears in front of Yu. He tempts him with the power to control the angel by turning into a full demon. Yu grasps Asuramaru and turns from an angel into a demon. He falls to the earth as the angel is suppressed, and Asuramaru grins. Shinya confronts Guren but realizes he is possessed a second too late. Guren grabs him by the neck. Krul orders Mika to take Yu, at that moment Crowley attacks her from behind. She defeats him easily, just after Krul twisted Crowley's neck, Ferid attacks her from behind. Ferid drinks her blood as she attempts to make a deal. She orders Mika to escape, and he leaves. Ferid calls Krul out as a traitor and takes control of the vampires. He orders them to destroy the forbidden experiments and the humans. Shinoa tells her squad they are seceding from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, and Mika helps them escape. Three months later, their group is together and living near the sea. Yu is chained up and still has horns and fangs. Long Summary Yu violently awakens into his seraph form but now has two wings instead of only one. Krul says this is bad, and Mika asks how he can save Yu. Shinoa asks what is going on, and Yoichi identifies Yu in the pillar of flame. He reports that Yu is going berserk again. Mitsuba helps Shiho walk, and he begs for Yu to save his sister. Kureto asks about Yu, and a soldier reports that he is an unknown Seraph of the End currently activating within that pillar of fire. When he asks how that is possible, the soldier states it may have been created from a different organization or else this might be a spontaneous occurrence. If the seraph is left alone, Kureto says a catastrophe will once again end the world. He orders Aoi to crush the second seraph. She commands all units to concentrate on the pillar surrounding Yu. She tells them to aim Abaddon at it. Mirai twitches and then flies toward Yu. Abaddon fires a blast at Yu, and Yu flies out of the way. Yu states that the end has come. He says the tainted humans who dare reach for the forbidden now shall become pillars of salt. He raises a barricade of earth before him as Kureto orders a second attack from Abaddon. Yu's barricade successfully blocks the attack. A soldier reveals that Yu has the second trumpet and is the King of Salt. Aoi worries that Yu could kill Mirai, but Kureto says they do not have a choice. He orders them to kill the trumpet. Yu manifests a sword in his right hand and slices the manifestation of Abaddon in half. Humans and vampires alike stand in shock. Even Kureto is concerned. Yu reports that the end has come as he lets the manifested sword dissolve. Asuramaru appears in front of him. He tells Yu not to kill the humans since he does not desire human deaths. When Yu asks who Asuramaru is, Asuramaru tells him to be silent and calls him an angel. He says he is not speaking to the angel but rather to Yu. He says he will help Yu control the angel as long as Yu draws his sword. He says that Yu may be able to contain the seraph by becoming a full demon. The seraph within Yu orders Asuramaru to be silent and says that humanity sees its end today. Asuramaru ignores him and tells Yu to let out his greed and desire. He tells him to accept his inner demon. Yu's left hand slowly begins reaching for his cursed gear. The angel yells at the humans to stop and not reach further into the forbidden. Guren, still possessed by Mahiru, tells Yu to do it and break their taboos. He says that only someone so arrogant who desires to be loved by everyone can do it. Yu grabs the cursed gear, and Asuramaru grins with delight. A pair of horns sprout from Yu's head. He shouts that he is going to save his family and stabs himself through the chest with the cursed gear sword. When Yu plummets to the ground, Makoto throws Genbushin to catch Yu. Shinoa tries to ask Guren what is going on, but she sees Shinya point his gun at Guren and realizes that their escape is up to her now. Guren smiles and Shinya demands an answer. He tells Shinya to not be so angry and says he is fulfilling their dream of changing the army so that anyone can climb the ranks. Shinya asks him about betraying so many of his men before realizing Guren has been possessed, despite Guren not having the typical horns, dark eyes, fangs, or rampant curse marks associated with possession. He tries to call out to Guren, but Guren grabs Shinya by the neck as curse marks begin appearing on his face. The airport is in chaos and shambles as smoke arises. Krul orders Mika to rescue Yu, so the three of them can leave. Crowley attacks Krul from behind, but she notices and cuts off his right arm. Just after Kurl twisted Crowley's neck, Ferid attacks her from behind, but Ferid bites her neck in her arrogance. She tells him to wait and tries to make a deal with him. Ferid laughs. Mika calls out to Krul, but she mouths at him to go. Mika flees. Ferid drops her and jokes that she just might die if he drinks any more. Crowley praises him and then asks about what Ferid is after. Ferid just says he wants to kill time. Then, he redirects the conversation to the fact humans have completed two Seraphs of the End. He says vampires can no longer rest easily and now the highest-ranking progenitors from around the world will now gather in Japan. He lifts up Krul, shouting to the other vampires that she betrayed them and had contributed in the creation of the Seraph of the End. He takes command of them and orders the vampires to destroy the humans and their forbidden experiments. Shinoa tells her squad that they are now seceding from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Human soldiers chase them and order them to hand over Yu, who is now unconscious and on Yoichi's back. Mika appears and cleared the soldiers. He says he will help, so they need to hurry and run. Shinoa orders them to flee. Three months later, the group is by a certain sea. Shiho chops wood while children play nearby. Makoto and Mika watch over them while Shinoa carries some laundry. Mika reports that he is going to check in on Yu. Mika walks into a building and asks Yu how he is feeling. Yu's wrists are chained to a wall in a barren room, and he has a bowl by his foot. He still has horns and fangs. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 11